Stay Alive: October's Glory
by Noir Productions
Summary: I loved the character October and it made me mad when they killed her. So here is my fic where Abigail and October, switch roles


-1October's Glory

This is what I wanted to happen in the movie, Stay Alive, enjoy!)

The group stood in the street next to Phin's car. Swink is freaking out. October sat down on the pavement, slumped up against the car's back end, a tear rolling down her face as she stares out into space.

"That's great! That's just really stupendous!"

Swink said, pacing back and forth. He looked to Hutch, angry now.

"I know it! We all know it! Something's happening! Something bad!"

Hutch jumped from the car and yelled at Swink.

"Swink, shut the hell up!"

Swink stepped away from him and Hutch's tone softened slightly.

"You're not helping, man."

Swink walked away from Hutch and plopped down onto the pavement and looked away from the group. Abigail sat down next to October, hoping to comfort her some how.

"Why did you have to bring that game into our lives, Hutch?"

Hutch looked over at October, a little pained and she slowly looked up at him, a tear on the verge of falling.

"Why?"

She almost gasped to him. He looked down at her, feeling terrible.

"October."

"My brother…was all that I had."

She said, choking up. Hutch looked away slightly but looked back at her.

"That kid meant everything to me, and now he's gone."

Hutch nodded, looking away, his face cringing up as he started to cry. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"October…"

He moved and bent down in front of her.

"I didn't know.. I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

He reached down to touch her shoe but she pulled away and her face cringed up, a tear rolling down her face. She looked at Hutch.

"I don't want anybody else to get hurt."

She said, in a stern voice and slowly began getting up. Hutch had his head down and he sighed.

"Neither do I."

He lifted his head up slowly to look at her.

"So we have to do something."

October looked in Swink's direction then looked to Hutch to address him.

"Hutch, I want you to find out everything you can about this game."

He nodded, knowing that she was having a hard time.

"Okay. I can start at Loomis' house."

"I need to stay with Swink and take care of things for Phin."

Hutch looked to her, worried about her condition.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're up to this?"

October took a step closer to Hutch.

"Hutch, somebody ran my brother down in a horse drawn carriage."

Hutch nodded and looked to her. October, truly upset continued.

"I'm gonna find whoever did it, and hurt them."

"Okay."

He said and October turned to Abigail.

"Abigail, stay with Hutch. But if anything happens to him…"

"We don't play that game, not for a second."

He said after October spoke to Abigail. October looked at Hutch, a tear rolling down her cheek. Hutch walked over to her and pulled the Goth into his arms. She let out a sob and buried her face in his chest. He smoothed her hair and let out a sigh.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

She nodded and he leaned down, kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes and then looked down at her.

"Be careful."

She muttered and Hutch and Abigail walked off. October watched Abigail and Hutch drive off in her van and October looked to Swink and sobbed. Swink pulled her into his arms.

A few hours later.

"Hutch, I've been reading this book called The Malleus Demonium."

October said into the cell phone as she stood from the couch, her and Swink having gone to Hutch's apartment to research.

"Malleus D- what?"

Hutch asked, confused as to what she had just said.

"It means the witch's hammer. It was a handbook for witch hunters in the Inquisition. It says if we find her, we need to put three nails through her heart, neck, and then forehead."

Hutch listened intently to October's voice and words as he stared out at the front window of the van as they drove.

"The nails are gonna put her human spirit back into her body, and then- this is really, really important, you guys- An undead soul is only cleansed by burning it's blood."

She said, yearning to hear Hutch speak. Abigail looked at Hutch for a second before looking back to the road.

"So you think her ghost could've been brought back from the dead?"

"Hutch, its like a séance. A strong enough spirit can be brought back with the proper text."

Hutch took in a deep breath and looked over at Abigail then back to the window.

"I just can't believe this is happening.."

Hutch muttered into the phone. Swink, staring at the news as the reporter speaks about the dead cop, he started to stutter.

"O-October?"

She lowered the phone and looked to the TV and watched it.

"Oh my god! The cop, King, he's dead."

Hutch, having heard all this, looked to the phone.

"What?"

"Guys, we've got another problem."

October stated and wanted back over to her things and started shoving it all into her bag.

"Oh, god. The police are here."

"Ok, ok, meet us at Loomis'."

Hutch said as Abigail turned the van around.

"At Loomis's house?"

"Come on! If you don't wanna go to jail, go now."

October said to Swink, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Jail?"

Swink squeaked into the phone as he looked at October.

"Now! Come on!"

October yelled and her and Swink escaped out the fire escape.

After arriving at Loomis'. October walked outside to have a smoke. She sat down on the curb, blowing smoke out of her mouth and sighed. Abigail sighed and looked at the computer, it said pause. It looked like the computer she was using that night and it sent a chill down her spine. She turned to Hutch and Swink.

"I need some air."

She said and she walked out of the house. Hutch looked at her leave and listened to the door shut. Not but two seconds, a door opened and October entered through the front.

"Hey.."

She said and walked over to Hutch. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a sigh.

"Hey."

He said, holding her in his arms.

"You okay?"

He asked her and she shrugged.

"As good as I can be, I guess? Where's Abigail?"

"She went for some air."

October nodded and the Swink went on to ramble about how this was all very unlikely. She looked at the lap top and noticed a blonde walking across the screen.

"Why is the game on?"

October asked, getting closer to the screen.

"What?"

Hutch asked and walked over to October. She sat up slowly.

"The game."

"I didn't turn it on."

Swink said, walking over to them.

"I told you not to play."

Hutch muttered softly and looked at the screen.

"Where's Abigail?"

October asked, looking at the blonde, walking in the wooded area.

"I said before, she went out for some air."

Abigail walked down the street, breathing in the air and walking toward a house being built. She then noticed a dead girl run passed the window. She gasped a little, then made her way into the house. Hutch, October, and Swink hurried out of the house, looking for Abigail.

"But you said if we didn't play the game we'd be fine. I thought those were the rules."

Swink said, looking to Hutch, like he always did, for the answers.

"I don't know what the rules are. Maybe there are not rules. ABIGAIL!"

Swink looked around.

"It's impossible. She didn't play, none of us did."

"If nobody played the game, that means…"

October started to say, looking to Hutch.

"Then the game's playing by its self."

Hutch and the rest of them ran down the street, calling to Abigail. Then, they heard her screams coming from a home being constructed.

"Abigail!"

Hutch called and they ran full speed to the house, banging on the door.

"Abby!"

October called, trying to open the door. Abigail screamed for her life as she swung from the ceiling, looking at Elisabeth in horror. All the blood was rushing to her head and she looked at the old hag.

"Go fuck yourself."

The witch raised her shears and slit Abigail's throat, blood poured from her neck and she gasped, not being about to speak. She fell from the ceiling as the chains freed her. Hutch slammed his body into the door and it opened.

"It's open, it's open, Abby!"

Hutch called and the three of them rushed into the house and found Abigail's dying body on the floor.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're gonna be okay! You're gonna be okay!"

Swink and October walked into the house slowly behind Hutch, knowing it was useless.

"I can fix this! I can fix this! No, no, no, no!"

Abigail slipped away, dieing in his arms. He looked up at the ceiling and yelled.

"God damn it! Don't do this to me! Come on!"

He yelled but he let her body go and he stood up. October looked at the blood on his hands. She led him away from her body and they all blazed out of there. October crawled into the driver side of the van and they drove away. Hutch stared at the blood on his hands, closing his eyes and slamming his fists on the dashboard. October flinched slightly and Swink sat in the back.

"This is all my fault. I had to bring that god damn game into our lives."

He said and October gulped.

"Hutch you know I didn't mean that back there. I was just angry and upset. I don't blame you for any of this."

"Yeah…Well Abigail is dead. What's that say about me?"

Hutch muttered and leaned against the passenger side door. Swink looked to the front.

"We gotta end this. We gotta stop it."

He said, looking to the two of them.

"I don't think he have much time, though."

He finished, looking out the window quickly before looking back to them.

"You're right. We don't have a lot time."

October said, adjusting her position as she continued to drive.

"We need to find her body. Which means we have to find her tower."

October nodded and looked over at him then back to the road.

"Whoever made this game, knows everything about Elisabeth Bathory. They're the ones who are gonna know exactly where her plantation really is."

Swink looked from Hutch to October then he reached down, grabbed his laptop and opened it up.

"Hey! Swink, what are you doing?"

"Its obvious we have to stay alive in the game until we end this. One of us has to play."

Swink said, looking from the laptop to the other two.

"Swink, if you die in the game.."

October started, looking back at Swink for a moment then looked back at the road.

"Something won't let us stop playing, am I right? So, if it's gonna play with our with out us, at least I can use myself as a decoy. I can protect us."

"Let's go."

Hutch said and they continued down the road as Swink turned on the game.


End file.
